


lover (watch my teeth)

by Danao



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha Padmé Amidala, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, hints of canon divergence, set in AoTC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danao/pseuds/Danao
Summary: Later, as Padme prepared to retire for the night, Anakin held her gaze again. He was carefully still, but his scent spiked enough that Obi-Wan looked up sharply from the other side of the room. She growled at him, unable to help it now, and hegrinned.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	lover (watch my teeth)

Anakin Skywalker had grown into a wildfire. Padme realized this with a sudden clarity the moment he stepped into her apartment, a newly matured Alpha, his scent curling warm and vivid around her and everything in the room. She pursed her lips tight to prevent the instinctive snarl that wanted to crawl up her throat. She wanted to _bite_ him, this invading Alpha, to sink her teeth on the graceful curve of his neck –

He met her gaze boldly and held it, the edges of his full lips beginning to curve into a smile. “Senator Amidala.”

Flustered, she was sharper with the visiting Jedi than she would have been otherwise. She felt sorry for it when she noticed the tense line of Obi-Wan’s shoulders and the way his tone had taken a cautiously placating edge. She did not know his designation, had never asked it, respecting the obvious blockers he took that dulled his scent to oblivion. But if she were to wager a guess, he was most likely an Omega.

Her companions had grown agitated too, stirred by the increasingly aggressive pheromones she was no doubt spilling into the air. Her mother would be appalled by her behaviour. She reigned herself in, tried to be gentler on the next words she spoke. “Despite the current circumstances, it _is_ wonderful to see both of you again, Obi-Wan, Ani.”

She was rewarded by Obi-Wan straightening and sending her his first genuine smile. Anakin seemed to settle in response beside him, his scent lightening. The whole room relaxed. “A sentiment we wholeheartedly return, Senator,” Obi-Wan said, still smiling. “I believe it has nearly been two years since we last saw each other.”

“Closer to three,” she corrected. She had not yet been elected Senator then, working as part of her sector’s local diplomatic unit, a governing arm that oversaw and attempted to smoothen out Inter-system disputes. She was sent as an envoy to Bephour, and ran across the Jedi there. They had, unfortunately, spent most of the time arguing politely, on opposite sides of a somewhat tense negotiation; but Obi-Wan invited her for dinner with Anakin afterwards, where they talked of everything but politics and gossiped about their colleagues so shamelessly that Anakin spilled his drink all over his tunics from laughing too hard.

“Has it really been so long?” Obi-Wan leaned back in surprise. “My lady, perhaps once things have settled down, we shall set aside time to meet again under much more pleasant circumstances. I for one have definitely missed your company.”

From anyone else, that could’ve been flirtatious. But Padme had long since observed that Obi-Wan tended to be artlessly free with his affection, especially among those he considered friends. Fondness slipped into her smile. “Of course, Master Kenobi. I feel the same, and I am certain that arrangements can be made. Of late, I have found it more practical to stay here on Coruscant than risk missing important sessions if I stayed at my office on Naboo.”

That seemed to snag Anakin’s attention. “Is that public knowledge?” he cut in.

Her Captain stepped forward to answer. As head of security, Gregar Typho knew better than anyone the practical measures made for her safety. It turned into a discussion of logistics, and Padme allowed their voices to wash over her for a moment. She needed to banish the lingering discomfited knot of attraction-aggression that had washed over her so readily. But with Anakin right _there_ , his scent singed into every breath she took, it was impossible to simply forget.

Later, as Padme prepared to retire for the night, Anakin held her gaze again. He was carefully still, but his scent spiked enough that Obi-Wan looked up sharply from the other side of the room. She growled at him, unable to help it now, and he _grinned_. She spun on her heel and shut her bedroom door before she could do anything monumentally stupid.

_Force._ She covered the security cameras in a fit of pettiness. This was the absolute last thing she needed.

“Are you trying to _fight_ her?” Obi-Wan blurted out. 

Anakin immediately ducked his head and radiated sheepishness along their bond. His scent flattened almost into deference, turning syrupy sweet not unlike warm honey. Obi-Wan was not fooled. No matter how often his Padawan made this show of apologetic submission, the cheeky pup would turn around and deliberately sow chaos immediately after.

Obi-Wan waited, eyebrow raised.

Sure enough, Anakin’s expression turned sly and teasing when he spoke. “Not exactly, Master,” he said, a suggestive lilt to his tone.

_Well now._ Obi-Wan hesitated, wondering if he should rebuke the obvious direction of that train of thought. He didn’t really _want_ to. Despite the growing sway of a more exacting interpretation of the Jedi Code in his years as a Padawan and then as a Knight, Obi-Wan had always done his best to encourage Anakin’s independent thinking in such matters. If this was how Anakin wanted to conduct himself, then he could decide to trust that his Padawan understood what he wanted and the consequences that could follow.

Anakin was, after all, no longer truly a child. Sometimes the knowledge confronted him like a slap to the face.

Obi-Wan pretended to glare as he walked closer, loosening his shields so that Anakin would feel that his ire was merely put upon. “At least try to be kinder to our poor noses then, my Padawan. Not all of us were built to withstand the amount of pheromones you and Senator Amidala were pouring out into the air earlier.”

Anakin tilted his head, eyes narrowing. “We weren’t pouring out anything, don’t exaggerate.” He was reaching out grabby fingers in the Force, digging blatantly at the surface of Obi-Wan’s thoughts. Obi-Wan allowed him. “No lecture prepared today, Master?”

Ah. How typically contrary of Anakin, to poke and prod for a reaction over the things he wanted reassurance for. Obi-Wan reached out to touch his shoulder, squeezing briefly. “No, Anakin, no lecture. Not on this matter.”

Anakin relaxed beneath his hand, posture loosening and scent blossoming briefly into surprise tinged with delight. Obi-Wan thought that would be the end of it, his Padawan’s true worries addressed, but Anakin’s scent suddenly flared. It clouded the space between them so thickly and so heavily that Obi-Wan knew he would remain utterly drenched by it a full rotation later. He stepped back, startled, but Anakin caught his wrist.

“Master, may I…?”

Anakin’s Force signature twined against his, a wordless request.

“Oh. _Oh._ Now?” Obi-Wan felt a bit caught. Anakin’s scent, Anakin’s hand, his ever-bright presence, winding plaintively tight and tighter still around him. A familiar wordless plea. “Yes, I suppose. Alright.”

Anakin smiled, and it was quietly pleased instead of his typical brash grin. Obi-Wan concentrated on breathing normally. He should be used to _this_ by now, this comfort his Padawan had asked of him since maturing fully into an Alpha, but to his mortification his hand trembled in Anakin’s grasp.

“It’s only me, Master,” Anakin reminded him softly. Obi-Wan flushed red.

The combination of the type of suppressants, birth control, and blockers Obi-Wan used left him almost scentless, his pheromones leashed to his skin and no further. He had preferred it like this ever since those disastrous first few months following his full maturation. People could stare oddly and rudely demand his designation as much as they liked, but this way he was guarded. Safe.

But Anakin wanted, _needed_ , the casual intimacy of scenting one another. He wanted to know the variations in his Master’s scent, catalogue and learn it as fully as they knew each other’s presence in the Force. And when he needed the reassurance of Obi-Wan’s sincerity, of his true feelings, Anakin wanted proof not merely through their bond but on this baser instinctive level as well.

After months of aggressive negotiation, failed evasion, threats, and most notably a few shattered mugs and a nearly ruined couch, they reached a compromise of sorts.

It was this.

Anakin, able now to bend his head over Obi-Wan’s upturned wrist, so slowly and carefully it brought to mind some sort of solemn ceremony; a gravitas so rarely present in everything else he did that it rattled Obi-Wan more than he would ever admit. Anakin’s eyes fluttering shut as he opened his mouth carefully against Obi-Wan’s rabbiting pulse. A soft, wet heat on the skin of his wrist. Anakin’s tongue, briefly tasting him.

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin whispered, barely raising his head, and tenderly kissed his palm.

Obi-Wan snatched his hand back and placed a wider distance between them. Cleared his throat. “I will have to check Captain Typho’s security arrangements downstairs. I shall leave this floor to you, Padawan.”

Anakin mercifully allowed the clumsy shift into professionalism, hands clasped beneath his sleeves and once again the very picture of an obedient apprentice. “Yes, Master.”

But he still felt Anakin’s watchful eyes trained on his back as he left, something dark and deep in his Padawan’s signature that he did not want to examine. Something baring its teeth.

Alone in the elevator, Obi-Wan pressed his wrist against the stirring ache on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been banging my head against my keyboard trying to write the 3rd chapter of a different WIP, so I dug up this thing I wrote last year and decided to edit it a bit just to see what it feels like to write something that makes sense ^^;;


End file.
